The Worst Kind of Love
by Taintedlove232
Summary: Sakura Haruno now grown and married to the infamous Uchiha Itachi struggles to overcome the difficulties of being the Uchiha matriarch and living up to the expectations of the clan members, the village and also Itachi's.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic; i hope you like please comments and reviews! The chapters will get longer with time!**

* * *

Chapter 1

They were married three months, four weeks and fourteen days. That left them nine months for her to have the baby. Specifically the heir to the Uchiha clan. Which was good timing since she was already one month into her pregnancy.

She was sitting in the center of their canopy bed painting her nails, a rich crimson color. The Uchiha crescent was embellished neatly onto her robe; when he walked in. As usual he was wearing his ANBU uniform his face hidden beneath a serene weasel mask. He spotted his young wife on their bed, oblivious to his intrusion. He made some noise to get her attention. She glanced up startled at his silent entrance. He sometimes had a hard time believing she was a ninja. The softness in her touch and the innocence in her eyes fooled him. Her young face was vibrant and glowing in her pregnant state. Her voice was soft as she spoke.

"You're home"

"Hn" He answered casually. He removed his ANBU vest and Sakura moved to help him out of his clothes. Her small hands undressed him with grace any Uchiha matriarch should posses. He noticed her pink locks were longer from when he last remembered, one month earlier. It now reached her back and framed her angelic face softly as she focused on her task. During his mission he had received word of his wife's pregnancy and had rushed to get home to his family. The Uchiha clan and its elders were immediately impressed with Itachi's hastiness in furthering the clan. They wanted him to have several children, favorably male.

He let his hands gently brush through them, stopping at the nape of her neck, tilting her head upwards to meet his; her bright orbs shined like emerald gems a bright contrast to her dark skin.

"Itachi?"

Even after three months of marriage she was still nervous around him. It wasn't as if Itachi was the most reassuring person to be around. His long lingering gazes and stoic expression made her uneasy and self conscience. He watched the blush rush to her cheeks as he continuously stared at her face. She was something of a wife. His hand was still on her neck as he pulled he forwards to brush his lips against hers. It had been weeks since Itachi had been in the comforts of his home and in the arms of his wife. He couldn't help it when the first thing he saw was Sakura and her glorious beauty and his instincts told him to take her and take her fast.

* * *

Later they lay in bed wrapped in each others warmth. Her head rested on his chest and his arms were around her small form. She breathed in his scent of fire earth and pure male and snuggled in closer.

After a moment she asked;

"How was your mission?"

"Hn" She assumed meant good. After all he was Itachi Uchiha, nothing less than perfection. Which boggled her mind, why _she_ was married to him. She played with his long black locks running her hands through them. The one leisure she rarely enjoyed. He ever rarely left his hair down.

"I missed you" She confessed, her voice muffled by his chest. If it wasn't for his keen hearing he would've missed it. His only response was to tighten his arm around her but Sakura knew he meant well. Instead he placed his hand on her stomach. He glanced down at her questioning. She smiled reassuringly.

"He's fine. I think we're okay for now. Just until the fifth month" He didn't say anything but she could feel his worry lingering in the air between them. She sat up running her hands down the tight ripples of his chest. It sent a quick shiver down his spine and to nether regions.

"Look, we're fine. I'm a medic; I would know if something's off. I wouldn't lie to you okay?" Again, he said nothing but she no longer felt the weight of his worry. However her hands continued moving and she felt a shift in the air. He quickly reach to grip her hand,but she was quicker. She followed her hand down past his chest and saw his sudden change in mood. She met his gaze and feeling speechless. After what they just did, he still wanted more. She was beginning to think her husband was more animal than man.

"I…"

But she never finished her thought because she was under him within seconds, his lips seared to hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter up finally. Sorry if it's short I've had a lot of work to do this week. Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

She, now three months pregnant felt her fattest, though knowing it was only going to get a whole lot worse. She watched silently, while eating her apple as her husband trained near the forest. She couldn't help but admire his male physic and muscles, though feeling a hint of envy while she helplessly watched her muscles turn soft. She softly cursed at the disadvantages of being a woman.

Making her way into the training field toward Itachi; she thought about how unfair it was that he would remain physically the same while she had to suffer for nine months as her body adjusted to their growing baby.

She was just seconds away from him when a kunai flew at her head and landed on the tree behind her as she dodged the attack. She found it a nuisance when her body no longer moved as it used to. Blood red eyes met hers as she straightens. Sharingan.

"Itachi…"

She sounded slightly out of breath. The movement causing a strain on her and the baby.

"What are you doing here?"

His voice was cold his face expressionless. His sudden change in mood confused her; when just this morning he was doing things that made her blush to think about. She suddenly felt self-conscience and began to stutter as Hinata might.

"I…I just wanted…wanted to" He stepped forward his Sharingan still activated and she stepped back.

"To?" He probed. As he took one-step forward, she took two steps back. But now she was trapped back against the tree. She fleet like prey. Her glance drew to her knee and she softly whispered

"To watch you"

She could fee him hovering over her; his warm breath brushed her cheek and his scent surrounding her. He stepped forward chest to chest he placed the palm of his hand on either side of her head. Caging her. He leaned in and she braced herself.

"Are you frightened by me?" The question came so softly, at first she didn't belive she heard him right. But when her gaze met his, her breathing stopped. His sharingan swirled dangerously and the smallest hint of humour played within them. He was_ enjoying_ this. She couldn't move and he only stepped closer. He stood so his lips brushed gently against her ear, his body pressing hers into the tree behind her.

"You should be _blossom_"

* * *

They hadn't spoken since except for the occasional greetings then he was gone again. The mission was shorter this time, he'd said he'd back in two, three days tops but Sakura couldn't help but wish it was longer. The air was thick with tension and she felt awkward under his unprepertupal gaze. She was glad to have the house to herself again. It seems she had been neglecting her own needs; her hair needed a good wash, her nail polish was chipping and her muscles were sore.

She laid there in the tub even with the warm water soothing her muscles. Something still lingered in the back of her mind. She knew why he said those words; He was trying to scare her; question is why? What was he gaining from it? What was his motive? Uchiha Itachi confused her more than he scared her.

* * *

He came home late at night; it was nearly one in the morning when he entered the Uchiha compound. He walked into his home and searched for his wife. He immediately recognized her chakra and their baby's slightly growing inside of her. He smiled a little. He loved the idea of having his son or daughter growing inside of her. A family, something that he's always secretly wanted. Not out of duty, but more out of the sense of belonging. He could be who he wanted with them. With her. He was more than thankful for Sakura.

She was sleeping in the center of their bed. The large framed windows were wide open. He frowned; he didn't like the idea that his wife was left alone, unguarded.

She slept lightly and began to rise. He moved over to her quickly. He placed a hand on her hair and her eyes fluttered open.

"Itachi…"

"Sssh, go back to sleep Sakura" Her eyes focused for a moment before they slid back into a slumber. He removed his hand from her head and down to her forehead. It was warmer than usual. In fact, it was scorching. She must have a fever. It would explain why all the windows were open in thirty-two degree weather.

He went to the bathroom and grabbed a wet towel; he placed it over her forehead and waited for the fever to cool down. An hour later he woke her again to give her medicine.

"Mhmm…" It was not the greatest tasting medicine, but his mother used to give it to him as a child and he would feel better in hours. He helped her take it and then set her back to sleep.

After he was done taking care of Sakura, he went into the living room to catch some sleep himself.

* * *

Sakura woke up to find Itachi gone. Her fever had gone down and she didn't feel like crap anymore. It was still early in the morning and she went into the kitchen. She was surprised to find Itachi lying peacefully on the couch an old afghan wrapped around him. He still wore his ANBU uniform. She smiled as she watched him sleep. For once Itachi looked at peace. His face was no longer marked with the stress of being both ANBU captain and the Uchiha heir. He looked even a little boyish.

She softly traced the rim of his eyes, where it was always a little darker. He rarely slept, and when he did it was only for a short period of time. She had been debating about speaking to Tsuande about giving Itachi some time off, but she was sure he wouldn't like it very much. Itachi was a bit of a workaholic.

Suddenly his eyes fluttered open and she met dark obsidian orbs. She was surprised he hadn't attacked her. Itachi didn't leave his guard down even when he was with her. It was also an unconscious habit.

"I'm sorry, I woke you" She suddenly felt guilty, realizing just how tired he looked. He'd come home early in the morning and then took care of her for several hours. He must be exhausted. Some wife she was, she couldn't even take care of her husband.

"I'll let you go back to sleep" She whispered and stood up to leave. When she turned however, a hand snatched out to grab her arm. She turned back to Itachi.

"Where are you going?" His voice was always soft but a bit lazy. She sat back down on the carpet near his head.

"You need sleep, Itachi. How long did you sleep?" She asked curious, it was only six in the morning.

"Five minutes" He spoke, his eyes closed but his hand still firmly gripped hers. She frowned eyeing the bags underneath his eyes.

"You need to sleep, Itachi. Let me leave so you can…"

"I want you to stay" He interrupted. She paused, a little surprised at his confession. Itachi was not one to admit his wants or needs so clearly. So she obliged.

"Okay…" She whispered. She was comfortable enough sitting on the carpet beside him; but when he suddenly reached down and picked her up with ease, to lay her across him, she gasped.

"Itachi…What…what are you doing?" She saw the slightest of a smile on the corner of his lips and the amusement in his dark eyes. She smiled back, her heart melting.

"Sleep, blossom"

* * *

"Is Sakura here?" She heard a very familiar voice at the door as Itachi went to answer it. She quickly drew on her blouse and walked to the living room.

Itachi stood at the door, only wearing his dark pants and nothing else. She admired the view; his chest was tanned from the sun and chiseled from excessive training. He also wore his hair down and if Ino wasn't here, she probably would've jumped him. He turned towards her aware of her gaze and she saw the smug look in his eyes. She smiled, blushing softly.

"There you are forehead!" She rolled her eyes at Ino's loud talking.

"What are you doing here, Ino-pig?" As if on cue, Itachi walked over to his wife and kissed her gently on her forehead

"I'll be out training, with Sasuke" She nodded. She wanted to kiss him more than anything but of course, he wasn't one for PDA either, but he did place his hand gently on her stomach before leaving and that was good enough.

Ino stood facing her, a knowing look in her eyes.

"What?" she asked

"You are so much in love forehead you don't even know it"

She ignored Ino but she knew she was right. Sakura Haruno was falling in love with her husband.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up, hope you like it, leave any comments and reviews good or bad. Thank you**

* * *

Chapter 3

Sakura was not used to the many stares. Especially now that she was fully round and with child, she felt slightly insecure. She unconsciously began to cower into Itachi's side and he had taken notice. He understood how she felt, it was their first time out in the public eye and almost everyone was watching them. It was perfectly normal. She wasn't used to this kind of attention.

He deliberately squeezed her hand in his, continued walking along the Sunday Market, ignoring the many whispers and stares directed towards him and his wife.

His eyes caught a hold of something and he dragged her into one of his family's most trusted jeweler. It was a bright emerald stone.

"Ah, Uchiha San. I didn't expect you today" Haruka, an old man that has sold his family jewels for decades.

"Ah, and you've brought your lovely wife, I see. Come, come inside. The newest cargo had just arrived yesterday and you'll be the first to see it" He led the two couple back into his shop, where endless stones and jewels were hidden behind a locked glass case.

"Thank you, Haruka san" Sakura said politely and bowed before the man, making him blush to his neck

"Nonsense, it's my pleasure." Then he paused and stared at the two with a strange expression in his eyes

"New love" he muttered to himself, "such a beautiful thing isn't it?" Sakura blushed, and Itachi quietly ignored the old man.

"Ah, here we go" He pulled a large emerald stone that match Sakura's eyes to every miniscule detail.

"Now, I'll have to work it down but…" However, Itachi cut him off.

"I'll take it" Sakura stared in shock. The stone was much too big and far too expensive for her taste.

"Itachi you can't possibly…" He silenced her with a simple look that said it was not for further discussion. She watched silently as he purchased the necklace.

"Goodbye, Haruka san" She said as he motioned her to leave. She continued to walk, a bit angry and a bit happy that Itachi had bought her a gift. On one hand, she hated flashy jewelry and having things bought for her; but on the other Itachi had gone to the extent of buying her a beautiful and expensive necklace, maybe evenwith the intent to make her happy.

She was about turn to a local store when strong arms suddenly grabbed her around the waist and dragged her to him.

"Itachi" but he silenced her with a quick kiss. To anyone else it would have meant little, but to Sakura he meant more than just a small kiss. It meant everything. She was so caught up in his actions that she failed to notice the large stone that now rested upon her breast. She stared at in wonder. How had he managed? He had kissed her so quick…

"Itachi, I can't…"

"I want you to wear it" She was about to say, she could not take it. That it was not her style but that one sentenced silenced all thoughts of not accepting his gift. Now she was afraid she would never take it off.

"I…okay" She saw the rarest of smiles on his face and could not help her own. He gently placed his hand on her belly. Then he removed and placed it on the small of her back, gently leading her back to the street. The emerald gem shone bright and glistened in the sunlight as they walked; a gift from her lover. A gift from her husband; Itachi.

* * *

"Are you afraid?" Ino asked eyeing her swollen belly curiously. She moved around on her friends couch trying to get into a comfortable position. The last month and a half have been somewhat distorting. She could not fit into any of her clothes anymore and her side ached from sleeping on her side so much.

"A little" She rubbed her stomach, curiously wondering what their baby would be. "I mean, I know I'm not supposed to say that, but I'm only talking to you." Ino smiled. It was a wonder for her to see her best friend large and pregnant.

"What do you think it is?" She poked at it and Sakura laughed.

"It? Well I really want a girl, but I'm sure Itachi and the council would want a boy" She sipped her tea carefully, since it was still hot.

"Did you talk to him about it, yet?" She shook her head

"No, not yet. With everything that has been going on, he's been in and out of meetings. I rarely see him during the day" She felt a hint of sadness as she spoke. She really had missed the time she'd spent with her husband. She played with the necklace he had given her about a month ago.

"Yeah, the same with Shika" She sighed resolutely "he's never home"

Her blond friend had been dating him for about a year now and was desperately waiting for him to pop the question. By the time Sakura and Ino had looked at the time, it was late.

"Oh" Sakura huffed as she rose "It's late, I should get going"

"Yeah, Shika will be home any time soon and I want to make his meal"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then?" She hugged her friend, appreciative of the girl time she had been lacking

"Okay, sleep tight"

* * *

As Sakura continued walking, she noticed the odd quietness that rang through the village. Almost everyone was asleep and she realized it was later than she must have thought. Only the dull street lamp lid the way. But she wasn't scared, after all she was a ninja. She shook her head as the eerie feeling of being watched hung over her. She justified it has her very active imagination. Though she desperately wished Itachi was here. Just as she turned the corner she heard an odd noise. Quickly disturbed she searched for other chakra signals. Nothing.

Again, she shook her head. _Calm down, Sakura_, she told herself and continued walking towards the Uchiha Manor.

A small noise caught her attention again and she automatically leaped into a fighting stance, a kunai quick into her hand. Wide jade eyes watched sharply and when she spotted a looming figure coming towards her, she gripped the kunai tighter.

He had a tall frame and strong built, but not overly strong or bulging. He was a ninja, she could tell. Then she recognized immediately who he was. That long dark hair pulled back into small hair tie could only mean one person. Light footsteps came to halt before her and she gradually relaxed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same to you"

She held a palm to her pounding heart.

"You scared me there for a minute" An arrogant smirk marked his face as he came into the light.

"You shouldn't be out here in your ah…condition" She grimaced

"you don't have to make it sound like a disease, Neji. I'm only pregnant" Bright gray eyes remained aloof

"Right" She could tell he was uncomfortable and giggled anyway.

"Shouldn't you be with Ten Ten?"

"Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Touché"

"Where are you headed?" She asked after a minute

"Home, you?" She smiled sarcastically

"Home, where else?"

"I'll walk you" He easily fell into a step

"You don't have to do that"

"I'm going in that direction anyway, Sakura. Besides you really shouldn't be walking alone" She rolled her eyes again

"What? Are you afraid I'm going to give birth right here and now? I'm only five months, Neji"

He pondered that for a moment then answered

"Yes, I realized. But these streets are dangerous at night, especially for women. Not to mention pregnant ones"

She rolled her eyes. Typical male mentality. She could fend herself.

"Okay, you got me. But I'm a ninja, I can take care of myself" He merely raised one eyebrow

"What? I can!" She insisted. He didn't answer but continued walking. Then quietly but not enough for her to miss he muttered;

"If you say so, Uchiha-san".

She hadn't really thought of herself as that yet. Sure she had been called that in the first few months at the hospital and often times she'd forgotten who she was and only responded to her former name. It was still strange for her to be called that. Even now, as a high-ranking ninja and a member of a prestigious clan.

They entered the Uchiha Manor and the guards waved politely at her, though they stared down at the Hyuga. Uchiha's and Hyugas have had a long history of being on opposite terms with each other. It wasn't a surprise for neither her nor Neji. However, he continued his way as if he hadn't seen them, his hand on the small of her back. Most of the families had also gone to bed, the manor was dark and if not for Neji's presence, she may have been a little apprehensive.

"Thank you, Neji-san" She muttered when he dropped her off

"Hn" Another trait the Hyugas and Uchihas undeniably seem to share. She shook her head, no wonder they hated each other so much. They were the same people. Then sarcastically he remarked;

"Your husband shouldn't be allowing his pregnant wife to roam around at night without protection. It's careless" She could hear the strong distaste in his mouth and she quickly came to Itachi's defense. Whether for his sake or hers; she wasn't sure.

"No, Itachi means well and he takes good care of me. But you know how I am, Neji, I can't sit still" She tried to play it off but she could tell he didn't buy

"Hn, goodnight" He muttered without further comment.

"Night" She whispered and made her way into her home.

* * *

He sat in the chair facing the door, one lamp was on in the living room and she immediately sensed she had gotten herself into trouble. She sighed, bracing for his rampage.

"Where were you?" His voice was calm. It was soft, unlike she expected and smooth as silk. It frightened her.

"I...I went to Ino's." She stuttered profoundly. "I'm sorry I'm so late, I guess we got caught up talking, and well, well you know how girls are…" His face was a controlled mask but something in his eyes told her he was not completely as he controlled as he seemed.

He said nothing and she stood there for a while. Her legs grew tired as she awaited his reaction and she simply slipped herself into the couch. Grateful to be off her feet not so grateful to be where she was. Finally he spoke up.

"Hn" That was all he said, but for Sakura it was more than enough. It could have only meant two things; One that he was pleased or two he was furious. In this situation, she went with the latter.

"I'm sorry, Itachi" She moved towards him ready to make amends. It was her fault. She should not have left as he had told her to. He was simply concerned about her health. She moved into his arms and thankfully he left his arms open though they did not embrace her back. She sat on his lap, her hand resting on his shoulders as he leaned back against the recliner. His dark eyes slowly examining her, making her feel quite self conscious.

"I'm sorry, It won't happen again" Again, he said nothing but after what felt like forever his arms eventually came to rest around her and she sighed with relief. It was never good when Itachi was angry with her. The whole world seemed to turn on its axis. Moreover, it was just how he liked it. Though he'd never admit it.

"You shouldn't be out so late, especially in your state" He spoke, his voice still incredibly soft.

"I know," She repeated. He sighed and she quietly played with the dark strands of his hair that were tied into a loose hair band at his back. He was incredibly soothing for him. Her small fingers were like magic. He felt himself relaxing although no longer than five minutes ago he was wand up tight as a clock ready to combust. He hated the thought of a Hyuga coming near his wife. Let alone, Neji Hyuga. It wasn't that he despised the kid, or his clan. Simply the male's need to stake his claim and possesivness that raged inside of him. It also didn't help that Neji was about the same age as his wife and he'd known her to work with him several times prior their marriage.

His arms eventually came to rest around her and he pulled her close. Burying her head into his shoulder, he whispered softly to her;

"Don't you _ever_ allow Neji Hyuga to touch you like that…Understood?" …


End file.
